Together
by Shun-x
Summary: Siempre juntos... en contra de cualquier obstáculo. Naru/Sasu.


Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto  
>»<strong>A<strong>dvertenciα : AU. Esbozo shonen-ai.  
>»<strong>E<strong>xtensión: 1.763 pαlαbrαs.

* * *

><p><strong>Together.<strong>  
>—<em>Por<em>: _V_ı_e_ı_lle_—

···· « ··· » ····

み_**One Shot**_み

···· « ··· » ····

Pieles pálidas y mejillas sonrojadas por el choque de la fría brisa en ellas. El atardecer hacia su aparición enfriando más y más el ambiente, pero a aquellos que seguían sumergidos en su mundo de nieve no parecía molestarles. La risa estridente e infantil de uno de ellos inundo el solitario lugar, mientras el otro con dolor se paraba del resbaloso suelo. Los juegos siguieron, sin preocupaciones corrían con bolas de nieve en sus manos lanzándoselas mutuamente.

Risas.

Gritos de victoria.

Bufidos de desacuerdo e irritación.

Ropas humedecidas por el constante contacto con los cristales de hielo.

Nada podría arruinar la felicidad que desprendían aquellos rostros infantiles, nada les robaría la alegría que sentían en ese preciso momento. Porque era su momento, su preciado y único momento, que compartían sin pensar en los problemas que rodeaban sus jóvenes vidas.

El rubio escondido tras un arbusto observaba con una sonrisa zorruna a un pequeño de oscuros cabellos que caminaba mirando a todos lados. El ganaría, vencería y airoso correría directo a casa dejando al teme de mal humor por su fracaso. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

Con cuidado camino tratando de ocultar su presencia, el otro aun no sabía que le seguía por detrás, pero al dar vuelta se encontró con una bola de nieve impactando en su rostro. Naruto reía con gracia siendo perseguido por un Sasuke irritado. Se las pagaría y caro.

Pronto se encontraron un poco alejados del lugar inicial, siendo ignorantes de los alrededores seguían corriendo, uno con la ambición de alcanzar al otro y conseguir su tan anhelada venganza y el otro con la meta de no ser golpeado. Un extraño crujido llamo la atención de Naruto, pero sabiendo que si paraba recibiría una golpiza prefirió seguir sin pensar en que pudo haber sido eso. El terreno empezaba a tornarse mucho más resbaloso que el que minutos antes habían estado pisando. De un momento a otro un crujido mucho mas fuerte resonó en el lugar, paro por inercia y miro hacia atrás. Se quebraba. El suelo se fragmentaba ante la atenta y horrorizada mirada de Naruto.

—Sasuke...

Con pasos torpes caminaba en dirección al cuerpo estático de su amigo, pero con cada movimiento el hielo bajo sus pies parecía romperse más y más. ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Que podía hacer? Sasuke estaba atrapado en la mitad de lo que parecía ser un lago congelado, que camuflado con la nieve se encontraba. Mala idea. Había sido una pésima idea alejarse tanto.

_Todo es culpa mía..._

—Sasuke, —llamó arrodillándose y gateando se acercó tratando de tener cuidado—. No te preocupes. —La mirada del Uchiha se poso en el cuerpo de Naruto—. Yo iré por ti y saldremos de esta juntos, —sonrió como pudo tratando de darle confianza.

—Naruto, no te acerques —advirtió observando como el hielo bajo ellos se rasgaba con cada movimiento.

—Que dices Sasuke, yo no pienso dejarte aquí —respondió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

No iba a dejarlo, eso Sasuke lo sabía. Naruto era su mejor y más fiel amigo, el único. Y tenía la confianza de que sería así, pero no quería exponerlo, esta vez era completamente diferente. No lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero ese cabeza hueca era muy importante para él y primero prefería hundirse solo allí, que hundirlo a él gracias a su estúpida idea de ser siempre el héroe y salvarlo. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que hacerlo retroceder, pero... ¿cómo?

— ¡No, Sasuke! —retrocedió aterrorizado viendo como el suelo bajo el se rompía, cayendo al agua de una temperatura de menos 18 ºC— ¡Sasuke! —gimoteó, esperando ver la cabeza de su amigo en la superficie del lago.

Trago duramente saliva mientras las lágrimas dejaban rastro en sus enrojecidas mejillas.

No podía ser verdad. Tan rápido e irreal que el pequeño de ojos azules temblaba sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó desesperado.

El movimiento frenético del agua lo alerto. Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios de aferrarse a la orilla del bloque de hielo, pero con frustración observaba el resbalar de sus manos. Los escalofríos lo golpeaban sin compasión.

—Naruto —tartamudeó, respirando con dificultad. El rubio pareció reaccionar y como único pensamiento se movió en su dirección—. No... No te acerques.

No hizo caso, su objetivo era estar a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias, ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

El entumecimiento de sus extremidades volvía sus movimientos torpes, lentos. Se sentía cansado y el momento se le hacía eterno.

—Sasuke —llamó el Uzumaki al ver la repentina mirada de confusión en el Uchiha. Estaba mal y algo le decía que se pondría peor.

_Hipotermia._

Ese era el latente enemigo que acechaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no lo sabía, pero Sasuke empezaba con la primera fase de este síndrome y si seguía perdiendo temperatura corporal el resultado podría ser la pérdida de conciencia o... la muerte.

No podía seguir siendo un simple espectador mientras su amigo permanecía allí, luchando por salir. Miró su lugar y luego recorrió el camino hasta él, no estaba tan lejos. No estaba tan lejos de él y en especial de la orilla.

Su rostro, antes adornado de temor y pánico por la idea de fallar en ayudar al moreno, se mostró brillante y vivaz al sentir el choque de una idea.

— Eh, teme —sonrió socarrón al ver el ceño fruncido del otro—, no dejes de moverte —pero algo en el dolió al ver el débil asentimiento de Sasuke, su piel más pálida que de costumbre y sus labios partidos y azulados. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, solo.

_Lo haré' tebbayo._

Se levanto y corrió con cuidado buscando aquel objeto que le ayudaría.

En definitiva Naruto no sabía que lo que le pedía era casi imposible en su posición, escasamente podía sentir sus extremidades y él le decía que siguiera moviéndose. Desde allí no distinguía mayor cosa, había perdido de vista a Naruto y sentía fatiga. Su respiración era un tanto lenta y profunda, se adormecía poco a poco y una extraña sensación de calidez lo invadía de vez en cuando. La segunda fase de hipotermia estaba por comenzar.

Un golpe fuerte hizo que su letargo mental desapareciera momentáneamente, para tratar de enfocar su mirada en un cuerpo que realizaba movimientos bruscos. La leve desorientación que experimentaba no le ayudaba mucho, pero le parecía que el rubio estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba.

—Hey —miró al Uzumaki a poca distancia de el—, te dije que siguieras moviéndote. —Confundido con su cercanía parpadeo repetidas veces—. Sasuke, has un último esfuerzo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, no me imagino lo cansado que te sientes, pero por favor tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿sí? —El de ojos azules lo miró suplicante, no permitiría que se diera por vencido fácilmente.

—Aléjate —exhaló atropelladamente.

Un gruñido de irritación hizo aparición, Sasuke era tan testarudo que quería cogerlo a golpes para que reaccionara.

Negando efusivamente cogió en sus manos la gran roca y con fuerza la descargo contra el frío y duro hielo consiguiendo con esto quebrar y agrandar el hueco en el que estaba preso el Uchiha. Las manos del moreno perdieron agarre e involuntariamente se hundió, la falta de coordinación de sus músculos se hizo evidente al tratar de salir.

Tosiendo miró con miedo a Naruto.

—Tienes que nadar Sasuke —ordenó, rompiendo cada vez más su prisión— falta poco, lo prometo.

En sus ojos azules pudo ver determinación y un extraño brillo, ¿sería esperanza?

Sacudió su cabeza, su mente trabajaba con lentitud y de nuevo comenzaba a presentar una leve confusión, la segunda fase estaba obrando en el y su cuerpo de infante no resistiría estar más tiempo en esas condiciones. Sasuke lo sabía. Naruto lo sabía.

Ambos lo sabían y para poder salir de allí tenían que trabajar juntos.

Juntos...

Él lo impulsaba, Sasuke podía hacer que el cometiera una estupidez con el único deseo de hacerlo feliz y si él era feliz, Naruto también lo era.

Y ambos lucharon. Dos niños de trece años lucharon por el otro. Naruto con el ferviente e incesante deseo de estar a salvo junto a Sasuke. Y Sasuke con la convicción de alejar a Naruto del peligro que salvarlo representaba. Por ello no le importo lo cansado que se sentía ni la torpeza que le acompañaba, si Naruto estaba allí por él, Sasuke se esforzaría como el rubio lo hacía.

—Hazlo, tu puedes —insistió halándolo de la chaqueta con fuerza mientras Sasuke se aferraba a él. Sin previo aviso el poco hielo que restaba se rompió bajo ellos, Naruto logró correrse hacia atrás mojándose el pantalón y parándose en un suelo rocoso empujo a Sasuke fuera del lago.

Con el poco movimiento del que Sasuke gozaba extendió su mano para que Naruto la tomara y así poder salir sin esfuerzo aunque no hubiera peligro.

—Ya acabo. —Se acercó al tembloroso cuerpo y abriendo su abrigo lo abrazó en un intento de subir su temperatura y disminuir los escalofríos que azotaban a Sasuke.

De nuevo juntos... Sonrío apretando el agarre.

_Juntos..._

Porque él no lo dejaría. Nunca permitirían que nada los alejara.

Siempre juntos.

« ··· »

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Es un fic muy inocente que escribí hace ya dos años, fue un intento de shonen-ai mal logrado pero con mucho significado, para ser exactos mi segundo fic sobre esta pareja. Ahora caigo en cuenta lo vieja que me estoy volviendo *se va a su rinconcito depre*

Lo rescaté de mi empolvada memoria e hice el intento de arreglarlo lo mejor posible, significa mucho para mí, sobre todo porque es el primer fic que me salé en 3 horas, definitivamente esa vez estuve realmente inspirada xD

Cuidense montones,

« _**Editado**_ »


End file.
